


Scent of Birth

by FlameWolf



Series: Perfume of Love [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 16 Year Old Kagome, F/M, Feral Behavior, Protective Sesshomaru, Teenage Pregnancy, graphic birth, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: While plans to save the youkai are being devised, Kagome's pregnancy steadily progresses.  As the big day approaches, the pair find themselves fighting instinct with common sense.  Will the birth go smoothly or will the wild side prevail?





	Scent of Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Inuyasha. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: Coming up on the end of our little series here. Next part will be the last, so I hope you enjoyed it so far!

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Eight~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

She’d had enough of being idle, to the loud protests of literally everyone in her pack but Sesshomaru.  The normally protective male had been oddly supportive of her decision to go shard hunting once again.  Though, a lot of that likely had to do with the fact she’d been begging him day and night to go to search out the bits of crystal for her.  At least if she was looking for them, he could be by her side.  There was also the fact that he knew she’d just go off alone if he also forbade it and there was really nothing he could do about that fact.

Giggling as she rubbed Ah-Un’s left neck, the sixteen year old felt a sense of peace as they flew toward a cluster of pieces.  For a long time, her pack had been apprehensive that Naraku’s easy defeat had been nothing but a ruse.  A lure to get them off their guard so he could kill them with ease.  As the time went on, however, they’d come to accept the fact he was really gone; this realization helping the group pretty much return to normal.  With the exception being Inuyasha.

Since losing Kikyo for the second time, the hanyou had been strangely subdued; sticking as close to Kagome as Sesshomaru would allow.  All the life had simply gone from his once vibrant eyes and he seemed like a totally different person, quiet and submissive where he normally would have been loud or brash.  Even his insults toward his half brother had completely stopped, concerning everyone around him.  Even his half sibling seemed a bit worried, going out of his way to provoke some reaction.  To all their horror, it all too often resulted in no reaction at all.  Just a blink before the dog eared male leaned into Kagome.

All of them had hoped that resuming the search for shards would snap him out of it a bit but he only seemed to sink further into himself.  Sighing, the heavily pregnant teen decided to bring up her concerns to Sesshomaru when they landed.  This, added to what the Western Lord wanted to do as soon as the jewel was completed, made her feel more than just a little tired.  She’d hoped all the drama would have ended with Naraku’s death.  Kikyo dying had  _ not _ been part of the plan.  The revived priestess had been everything to him and actually watching her die while holding her in his arms had to have shattered the half-breed.  Would there really be enough time to help her dear friend as well as save an entire species?

As they began to descend toward a rather small looking village, the sixteen year old couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved she’d been distracted from her distressing thoughts.  From the looks of it, the small hamlet wouldn’t be much trouble.  There was no sense of taint or even an evil spirit that was using the pieces of Shikon to terrorize the people.  In fact, the shards themselves seemed to be with a priest, giving her a good feeling about her chances of obtaining them with little to no fuss.  With her normally being seen as Kikyo’s reincarnation, the heads of the developing settlement were usually very willing to work with her.

Still, as they landed on the outskirts of the town and she looked over the members of her pack, she knew it would be best if the youkai stayed back.  Knowing Sesshomaru wouldn’t like it one bit, Kagome took a deep breath to steel her nerves before meeting her mate’s honey colored eyes.  “This Sesshomaru, the kit and half-breed will remain here,” rumbled his deep baritone before she could say anything, taking her a bit off guard.  Blinking, she only nodded; deciding not to question it as Miroku, Sango, Rin and Kilala followed her to the entry of the village.

As soon as the humans were gone, Sesshomaru was sending Shippo off with Jaken and Ah-Un to gather some camping supplies.  This left him alone with his father’s bastard, a prospect he honestly found a bit strange.  Especially given the fact he had no intention to kill the other male.  “Inuyasha... you are mourning a woman who was long dead when that witch created that horrible abomination that held her soul,” growled his deep voice, getting the first emotional response he’d seen from the hanyou in nearly a month.

In an instant, the half inu was charging him, coming close to pinning him to the ground in the scuffle.  Alpha instincts flaring to life, the taller being rolled over his half-brother so he was on top; fangs resting on the other canid’s throat in a clear show of dominance.  Growling quietly, the younger of the pair stilled; glaring up at his sibling while his triangular ears pressed against his skull.  “Ya think I don’t know that?!  She stilled looked, acted and smelled the same, however.  Imagine if that had happened to Kagome!  Would you be any better off than I am?” Inuyasha pointed out, getting a guttural vocalization for his trouble.

As much as he hated to admit it, the other male under him had a point.  Even if he would know logically that the golem couldn’t possibly be the same as his mate, it wouldn’t assuage the grief he would feel at watching her die in his arms like what had happened with the false priestess.  Sighing, the pure-blooded youkai got off his hanyou sibling; pursing his lips as he watching the crimson clad being pull himself to his feet.  “Don’t worry though...  I have no intention of falling into the mourning sickness.  Kagome still needs me and she is Kikyo’s reincarnation after all.  Still... it hurts,” sighed a reluctant confession, the words making far too much sense for the ageless demon.

He wanted to rant, to curse his brother for being a fool.  Yet, he felt an odd sympathy instead.  So, rather than offer any comfort, Sesshomaru simply decided to change the subject.  “This one wants to change the fact our kind doesn’t exist in the future.  We would like your help,” he declared, getting a sharp bark of laughter in response.

“Well that’s a surprise.  I’d have thought you’d welcome the lack of rivals.  Besides, who says creatures like us need to continue existing?  Unless you’ve been blind to everything that’s been happening for centuries now, youkai are not exactly known for playing nicely with others,” Inuyasha pointed out, bringing up a surprisingly good point.

“While that may be true, not all of us are like that.  This one believes that if we can influence the heads of the North, South and East territories that the rest of the youkai will follow.  It is either change or face extinction,” the Western Lord pointed out, grimacing while his partial sibling laughed.

“You expect all of them to listen to you?  To suddenly start treating the humans in their territory right?  What about all the ferals?  There’s no reasoning with all the species of demons.  I think you’re running a fool’s errand,” responded the younger of the two, his ears twitching as a bitterly sad expression glimmered in his amber orbs.

“Is it a fool’s errand to try to save one’s own kind.  This Sesshomaru knows he cannot save everyone.  Still, we must try.  Will you help or not?” came the succinct response, earning a thoughtful silence as the pair waited for a certain teen to return with good news.

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Month Nine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

A tense silence filled the clearing, two pairs of similar eyes watching the heavily pregnant sixteen year old wander around the camp.  While she was getting close to giving birth, they were still on the road.  Thankfully, Kagome had at least agreed to allow Inuyasha to go back for Kaede.  When the time came, no one in the group really knew what to do; not helping the feeling of unease in air.  Thankfully, some of that had gone away upon the older woman’s arrival but not all of it.

Sesshomaru especially seemed uptight, every line in his body taut as his nose twitched.  Every subtle change in her scent was like a neon sign to him and he could tell she was getting close.  Ancient instincts began to scratch under his skin as a result, demanding he spirit her away to a cave somewhere.  A place no one would be able to find them.  An urge he was doing his damnedest to fight against, claws digging in his palms as he clenched his fists.  The sting of his own poison helped ground him, but only for the time being.

When his mate actually went into labor, there was every chance his unbridled beast would simply take over to whisk her away.  The worst part was that, while the creature honestly thought it was doing the right thing, its actions could very well result in the death of both their beloved and child.  Beloved... just thinking the word was foreign to him.  Before he’d met the miko from the future, he hadn’t even know he’d had such a adjective in his vocabulary.  All he could do was hope some of his logic would carry over, the scent of ripening cherries growing more prominent as the days went on.

Even Kagome could sense the child within her would come any time now and found herself feeling a bit restless.  As odd as it sounded, all she wanted to do was hide away with Sesshomaru to give birth alone.  Shaking her head at the strange urge, the young mother placed a hand on her huge dome as she found herself honestly wishing for her own mother.  As heavily pregnant as she is, travelling through the well was likely a very bad idea.  Not to mention the fact Sesshomaru refused to let her anywhere near the thing.

Rubbing her sore back, she carefully took a seat; smiling down at Shippo as he snuggled against her left thigh.  Rubbing his orange hair, the dark haired teen looked up to see her entire pack staring at her like they expected her to explode.  Feeling a bit disconcerted, the heavily pregnant girl shot the a glare until they stopped; feeling slightly better once conversation resumed.  “I’m going to the hot spring,” she announced, getting to her feet carefully while Sesshomaru and Kaede followed suit.

Honestly grateful for their company, the former high schooler made her may down an overgrown foot trail; shoving branches out of her way as she went.  When this was all over, she truly didn’t relish the mountain of homework that awaited her.  Just thinking about it made her shudder, her child oddly still within her as the small ache in her back steadily grew more uncomfortable.  Sighing, she honestly smiled when she saw the natural pool before her.  These springs held a lot of good memories, one of them being where she first really met Sesshomaru.  All the encounters before hadn’t really counted due to brevity as well as the fact he was trying to kill both her and Inuyasha.

Just thinking about the stubborn half-youkai made her remember what had been going on for a few weeks now.  Every so often, Sesshomaru would send off his hated half-sibling along with Jaken to somewhere unknown.  None of them would tell her what was really going on but it seemed to be having mixed results, whatever it was.  All too often, her former crush would hand the taiyoukai a stack of letters and his face would go through a gamut of emotions as he read them.  Shaking her head slightly in annoyance, she began to pull off the maternity pants she’d managed to snag on her last trip to her time.

Sesshomaru watched, low growls bubbling out of him as he caught a whiff of pre-labor hormones.  Their pup was coming, the knowledge making his consciousness slip just the tiniest bit as his beast surged forward slightly.  Erecting a barrier to ward off intruders, the powerful being looked over at the elderly ningen to his right.  She was here to help the birth, that fact alone allowing her to stay as his mate unclothed.  A fact the elderly miko seemed well aware of, a placating smile on her wizened face.  “Peace, my lord.  If she doesn’t need help, I will not interfere.  I am just here for her safety as well as that of the child,” she assured, helping smooth his ruffled hackles somewhat.

Nodding silently, he returned his gaze to his expectant mate; his blood heating as he watched her laden form sink into the steaming water.  A soft sigh escaped her lips as her ripening sakura graced his nose, filling him with the urge to join her.  So, sparing no care for the old woman watching him, he shed his ancestral kimono before making his way to the occupied pool.  As if sensing his approach, Kagome turned her head; gasping when she saw what his intentions were.  “S-sesshomaru!  B-but... Kaede,” came weak protests, drawing a quiet rumble from him as his silky tail unwound from his right shoulder and began to wag ever so slowly.

“This one cares not for the the sensibilities of a midwife.  All we want is to hold our mate while she gives birth.  Is that so wrong?” purred his beast, his sclera turning a blood red as he stepped into the shallow spring.

“G-give birth?!  I’m not even in labor yet, what are you...,” begant a futile protest. Trailing off as her brow crinkled and her hands came to rest on the generous swell of her womb.  As he watched, the skin hardened; drawing a low growl from him as he moved to sit behind her.  Then he was pulling her into his lap, his tongue laving over the small crescent moon in the eft nook of her neck.

“It will not be long and this one will not leave you side for a second,” assured an inhuman sounding grumble in her ear, sounding more canine than human as clawed hands came to rest beside hers on the rock hard sphere.

Kaede merely stood off to the side, watching as her student took in a slow breath and let it out just as slowly.  It would be a long while before her services would be needed.  In the meantime, she would have to keep a close eye on the laboring teen; despite how intimate the taiyoukai’s actions were becoming.  And, from what she’d heard, things were only going to get worse from there.  When an inu was attending their mate, their instinct told them to do everything they could to ease the pain of birth.  Some of the accounts she’d heard made her blush like a woman much younger than she was, not giving her much hope for maintaining at least some form of decency.

Still, as uncomfortable as it would make her, she would do nothing to interfere.  Not only would it be a massive intrusion on something that was normally very private for inu but the rather strange actions actually seemed to help.  At least, that was what she had heard over the years.  Besides, she really didn’t feel like dying just yet.  So, the elderly woman simply resigned herself to seeing more about the pair than she would have ever wanted.

Panting slightly as the most recent spasm passed, Kagome leaned back into the strong form of her mate; inwardly relishing the heat of his breath on the nape of her neck.  Breathing out slowly, the sixteen year old found herself feeling a strange mixture of fear and happiness.  Something inside her almost felt at peace, her reiki pouring out of her to meet and twine with what was left of Sesshomaru’s untainted youki.  Truly, it would only be a matter of time before the two entirely opposite energies would be indistinguishable from eachother; a fact neither of them seemed to mind.

Purring low in his throat, the demon cradling her in his arms nuzzled her cheek as his claws gently scratched the softening skin of her belly.  “Our mate.  Our child,” husked the primal voice of his darker self, making her skin prickle as she let out a shuddering sigh.

“Nothing will happen this time.  We will protect you.  Only the old priestess will be allowed to attend,” rasped urgent reassurances, something about his voice sounding different, older.

“Noriyasu,” whispered a voice that didn’t feel like her own, getting a soft noise in response as he licked at his mark again.

“Yes and no.  We are the same and yet not.  Just like you and our Midoriko,” sighed a gruff response, a much deeper version of Sesshomaru’s scent flooding her senses.

“We will always love you, even when we do not remember you.  You were the first to teach us what love really was,” continued the soft growls, soft fur touching her cheek as the youkai holding her seemed to change.

Startling slightly, Kagome tried to turn to look at the male; only to have him tighten his arms around her upper torso so she could not budge.  “Do not.  Unless you are ready to see our true face, do not.  We do not wish you to fear us,” pleaded a series of near snarls, making her surprised she could understand it as clearly as she was.  Opening her mouth to assure the creature she could never fear any version of him, another pain washed over her and caused her to gasp instead.

Growling in disapproval, the ancient dog demon gave his mark a gentle nip before moving his right hand to cup a corresponding breast.  Instead of smooth skin like she expected, she felt soft fur brushing against her sensitive flesh as something cold and wet pressed against the top of her shoulder.  Breathing slowly as she rode out the hard contraction, the sixteen year old turned her head slightly; breath catching in her throat at the glimpses she’d caught.  White fur appeared to be covering the inu youkai, matching the tail winding its way around her thick waist.  Then, she caught sight of something that took her mind off her pain and made her heart melt at the same time.  A pair of floppy, puppy ears twitching on the top of his head.

Letting out a breath as the latest wave slowly ebbed away, she took his hands in hers as she turned to look at him; water splashing as she moved.  A soft whimper greeted this action but he made no further move to stop her, seeming to tense as she took in a form that was free of the mask of humanity.  Fierce, red eyes met hers, amber islands locked on her dark orbs as she took in the taiyoukai.  He was covered in a silky fur from head to toe, his face much more canine than human as his ears twitched backward in uncertainty.  “You are the only one besides our mother who has seen us like this,” he whispered, his voice sounding like two boulders rolling together as his tail tightened its hold slightly.

Seeing the arrogant male seeming almost afraid that she would reject him after everything they had shared and been through broke her heart.  He had made her feel wanted, even loved when she felt that no one would ever love her.  He had accepted her as well as their hanyou child after a massive battle with his own inner guidelines.  He’d even stayed by her side despite resenting the fact fate as well as a past neither remembered was what drew him to her in the first place.  Now, he was afraid she would reject the real him.  The face he hid from society out of shame.  Shaking her head slightly as she felt sympathetic tears begin to tickle the back of her throat, the laboring femme leaned forward to give his muzzle a kiss.

Correctly interpreting her wordless message, the nobleman enveloped her in a hug; his slightly rough tongue licking over her lips as his surprisingly malleable mouth moved over hers.  It almost felt like human lips, only furry.  Unfortunately, the child within her decided to remind the pair what was currently going on; another contraction rolling through and making her shudder as a low moan left her.

Birthing hormones slammed into his senses, blanketing his vision with red as he turned her so her back was pressed against him once more.  It would not be much longer, the thought of it drawing a protective noise from him as he motioned for the miko he had allowed to join them.  While he despised the fact he needed her, he knew his mate would likely take comfort in her aid.  Still, it was a hard thing not to growl as the female settled between his human’s legs.  “You’re coming along nicely.  Your water should break any time now,” assured the village elder’s soothing voice, her words seeming to help Kagome relax just a little.

“Good...  I heard so many awful things about giving birth.  I was afraid I’d be in agony for hours,” whispered the sweet voice of his chosen, her naive words making his blood boil with indignation.  As if he, Sesshomaru, would let his mate suffer through labor without doing his part to help.  He was not some lower demon after all and the very indication deeply insulted him.

Letting out a quiet rumble, the inu youkai began to play with his mate’s sensitive nipples; drawing out a moan from her as a fresh contraction began to crash over her.  Keeping his eyes on her large belly, Sesshomaru rested his chin on her shoulder; closing his fiery eyes as his beloved arched into his touch.  Reaching out his mixed youki, he touched the energy of their pup; humming contently when he sensed it would be coming soon.  The less discomfort Kagome was put through, the better.  So, he simply continued to play with her nipples despite the contraction ending; relishing the spicy scent of her temper.  “S-sesshomaru!” she squeaked out, reaching up to try to bat his hands away.

“Don’t Kagome!  As strange as it is, its okay.  He’s only trying to help.  Its normal for inu and their mates.  In a typical setting, the pair would be alone,” Kaede assured quickly, her words stopping the young girl’s motions.

“She is correct.  Is this not normal for ningen?  Do they not tend to their mate when they give birth?” husked an incredulous rumble in her ear as a callus brushed against the tip of her right nipple.

Kagome could only cry out as her body arched into him, an electric shock shooting right to her occupied womb while some of her milk dribbled over his fingers.  At the same time, she felt fluid rush from between her legs; her eyes going wide as she realized the real labor had started.  Taking slow breaths to calm herself, the sixteen year old looked over at the canine face next to hers.  When he nuzzled her and gave her nipples another pinch, she felt a sense of comfort; even as the next tsunami of discomfort overtook her.  Whatever happened, this powerful being wasn’t going to let her fall.  So, as she felt the urge to push begin to build up within her, she simply closed her eyes and focused on the hot muzzle that took in her leaking nipple.

Sweet, thick and tainted slightly by her scent, her milk exploded on his tongue; drawing out more of his feral side.  As such, he kept a close eye on the midwife as she checked his mate.  “Not too much longer.  You’re almost there Kagome.  This child must truly want to see the world,” assured the matron, her words echoing what he could tell by scent and instinct alone.  Rubbing a fur coated, magenta striped cheek against his mate’s, the Aristocratic Assassin let out a soft coo as she laid back against him to gather her strength for what was to come.

All too soon, the next cycle came; soft whimpers escaping the teen as he used his mouth and claws to distract her the best he could.  Suddenly, something smelled different and his hands were moving of their own accord to rest above her swollen slit.  Just as the tips of his fingers began to brush her clit, Kagome began to push with a low, desperate cry.  A vocalization that called to every primal part buried deep in his psyche, drawing a soft growl from him as he shot a glare to the elder waiting between her legs.

Ignoring the powerful male’s ire, Kaede simply prepared herself to pull the child free of her former student.  As she watched, the younger woman’s nethers slowly bulged and spread open; a shock of silver hair peeking out of the straining opening.  Before she could move to do it, a clawed hand was cupping the opening to stop the babe from coming too fast.  Looking up at the demon who she had once considered an enemy, the octogenarian gave him an approving nod.  Then another moan brought her attention to the girl who was her sister reincarnated, her heart twisting in her chest as she wished she could be of more help.  Until the head came free, she was nothing more than support for the couple.

Whimpering as she felt her womanhood burn but unable to stop pushing, Kagome was honestly grateful for the small tingles of pleasure emanating from Sesshomaru’s free hand.  Slowly, ever so slowly, she could feel the child sleeping free; her mate’s other hand slowing the progress so she wouldn’t tear.  Tears of pain and joy ran freely down her cheeks as she collapsed backward when the pain finally left.  Unfortunately, this was replaced immediately and she was pushing with another low cry; Sesshomaru’s efforts on her button growing more intense as her pain grew.

Suddenly, she felt something come free; followed by a slight relief in pressure.  This wasn’t to last however, Kaede moving to grab the pup and turn it within her.  Then the shoulder was coming, the feeling of being stretched nearly making her mate’s efforts moot as her vision began to swim.  With a cry, it came free; followed rapidly by the other before she was allowed a brief break.  Gathering her breath for the last hurdle, Kagome grabbed the hand that had been holding their child in place.  Reaching up to kiss her canine shaped lover, the sixteen year old pushed one last time; feeling an indescribable relief when she felt the rest of the newborn slide free.

Panting slightly as she fought to catch her breath, the time travelling miko couldn’t help but cry in sheer adulation when she heard the first high pitched yowl of the violated babe.  “A girl,” announced Kaede, offering the umbilical to Sesshomaru for cutting.  An action that was carried out in one motion, the wailing child handed over to the new parents.  Cradling her daughter close while the older woman reached for a near-by towel, Kagome was stunned to see there was no sign of any hanyou.  Her markings stood out clear on her fat little face, amber eyes fixing on her parents as her wails began to quiet.

“S-she’s a...,” stammered the stunned girl, wrapping her pup in the offered towel as she winced; pushing out the placenta with one good heave.

“Full blooded youkai,” husked the voice of the male behind her, strong arms lifting her out of the blood soiled water.

“B-but how?” came a confused response, the exhausted highschooler touching a magenta stripe on a small cheek with gentle fingers.

“It can happen with powerful miko and demon relationships.  Especially when their youki and reiki have mixed like ours have.  It is a sign of equal power as well as acceptance on the mother’s part,” rumbled the explanation, gentle hands dressing her while Kaede quietly took her leave through the fading barrier.

Still unable to believe it despite the proof in her arms, Kagome sighed as she shook her head; unable to really be upset by the circumstances.  Their child would now be free of any stigma of being a hanyou, though it would increase doubt of the pup belonging to a human miko.  Still, at least she could now be seen as an heir to the West; something the young girl had honestly been worried about.  Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, the teen forced her focus back on the squirming bundle in her arms; realizing they had yet to even discuss names.  “Hiina,” sighed a baritone above her as the male holding her shifted back into his human form.

Gigging slightly at the suggestion, the reincarnated girl looked down at the pup before nodding.  “Alright.  Hiina it is,” she murmured, yawning at the same time the pup did.  This was followed by swift movement, the taiyoukai carrying his mate and child deep into the forest as they slowly began to doze off.  Wondering where they were going and why they were leaving their pack, Kagome simply snuggled into the unnatural heat of her mate before she slipped into a deep sleep.


End file.
